Seti Menes
Seti Menes is an Ancient Vampire, the oldest and most powerful vampires on the planet. Seti is the son of Aldric and Nyla. He has seven siblings: four brothers named, Alexander, Jason, Lucius and Geb, and a two sisters named Sophia and Zoe. Seti is a member of the Menes Family. History Relationships *Seti and Sophia (Close Siblings) *Seti and Alexander (Sibling Rivalry/Close Siblings) *Seti and Aldric (Father and Son) *Seti and Nyla (Mother and Son) *Seti and Zoe (Close Siblings) *Lucius and Seti (Sibling Rivalry/Enemies) *Seti and Jason (Sibling Rivalry/Close Siblings) *Seti and Heka (Allies) *Seti and Geb (Close Siblings) Personality Human Seti believes himself a man who lives by a code of honour and morality that has been with him since he was a human. He valued qualities such as compassion, a man of honour and kept his word long before his father turned him into a vampire. Having learned to look out for his family over the years and being naturally responsible for his siblings, Seti had developed into a very free-spirited, mature and independent person. Seti deeply loves his family and got on well with his brother Lucius mostly because both of them share a similar moral compass. Ancient Vampire Seti is very stubborn, but also very warm, quiet, kind, smart, selfless, empathetic, compassionate and caring towards family and others he's willing to help. He has a very sarcastic sense of humour, especially when he is angry. He is also very self-reliant, intelligent, strong-willed, determined to do anything that would help to complete his goals. He has a lot of respect for human life, which is unseen in many other vampires and is normally very reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary as he is not a violent person at heart, but can be when needed. Set very rarely has tolerance for those who broke their words to him. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Ancient vampires are far much stronger than Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Ancient vampires are much faster than Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Ancient vampires have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Ancient vampires possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Ancient vampires can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. *'Immortality' - Ancient vampires have eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They are truly and unconditionally immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. * Mind Compulsion - An Ancient Vampire can compel normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches and humans. *'Blood Cure' - Ancient Vampires blood can cure any injuries including a werewolf or hybrid bite. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Precognition' - Ancient Vampires can see events of the future. This ability works on Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, hybrids, werewolves, witches and humans. This ability doesn't work on Ancient Vampires. *'Paralysis Bite' - Venom from the bite of an Ancient Vampire will paralyze and cause excruciating pain to its victim instantly. They will be immobilized for hours, unable to move. This effects Immortals, Orginals, hybrids, normal vampires, werewolves, witches and humans. *'Day Walking' - Ancient vampires are able to move around during the day. *'Advanced Immunity' - Ancient Vampires are immune to vervain, sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, white oak stake and illusions. They can enter homes without an invitations. Ancient Vampires are completely indestructible. Weaknesses *'Elder Dagger' - The only weapon capable of subduing an Ancient Vampire. *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on an Ancient vampire, they will lose their immortality. *'Desiccation' - Without blood an Ancient vampire will start to desiccate and become immobilized like any other vampire. *'Magic' - A witch using extremely powerful magic could hurt or neutralize an Ancient Vampire. It is believed that only Aldric could cure an Ancient Vampire of their immortality, but being a vampire he has no magic Category:Ancient Vampire Category:Menes Family Category:Supernaturals Category:Bazri Category:Undead